fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 26
Love Hurts Once I returned to Bowerstone and made my way to Old Town I meet up with Walter in front of the Bowerstone Cemetery. "Good to see you two are alive" he said. "Yeah I was scared that you and the others would have got caught" I said. "We almost did if Theresa didn't show up and brought us to the Guild" he said. "Yeah well anyway, the quest here takes place at the Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion" I said. "Wow Theresa is so helpful" Walter said sarcastically as we entered the cemetery. "Wow this place is kind of peaceful when Hallow Men aren't trying to rib our libs offs" Walter said. "Yeah well lets go, someone named Victor is involved in this quest" I said as we continued on into the graveyard as we approached the mansion. "This place looks creepy and if this quest is anything like the books I've read, some lunatic will massacre everyone that enter the mansion" Walter said. "Yeah well this isn't a book and we fought Balverines and Hollow Men, I think we can handle a creepy little man" I said knocking on the door as a peep hold opened up and we saw a man. "I'm not in" he said. "Yes you are we can see you" Walter said. "Well I'm in, but I'm busy doing absolutely nothing abnormal" he said closing the hole as I looked to Walter. "That was weird" I said as it opened again. "Still there? Go away, unless…yeah! How would you like to assist in this century's most important scientific experiment?" he asked. "That depends what do we have to do?" I asked. "Very, very important stuff all you have to do is collect a few precious bits of corpse" he said quietly. "Say what?" Walter said. "What I meant to say is some totally above-board and non-creepy gathering of various anatomical specimens" he said. "It sound the same either way you say it" Walter said. "But we'll do it" I said. "We will?" Walter said. "We will" I said. "Oh, good, good, your first, um scientific expedition is to Rookridge, there should be a fine body part hidden away in a cave there, good luck" he said closing the peephole. "That was weird, and what the hell are you thinking? You just agreed for us to find some corpse body part!" Walter yelled. "I know but a quest a quest and I need to get more renown in Bloodstone" I said. "Fine what cave is he talking about?" Walter asked. "A Hobbe Cave I encountered in the past" I said. "Ok let's get this over with" Walter said as we made our way to Rookridge. After arriving in Rookridge and fighting past Hobbes Jake lead us to a spot where he dug into the grounds he pulled out a corpse lower body with a letter with it. "Oh my god this is a part of Lady Grey" Walter said reading the paper. "Who?" I asked. "Lady Grey was the mayor of Bowerstone and was killed when she was accused of witchcraft and her body was cut into three pieces" Walter said. "That's terrible, now who carrying it back?" I asked. "You agreed to this you carry it" Walter said as I rolled my eyes and put the corpse piece into a bag and carried it back to Bowerstone Cemetery. Once back I knocked on the door as I opened by itself and we heard Victor. "Come on in the doors open" he said as we entered and Jake led us upstairs to a study where Victor was waiting for us. "Here you creepy corpse legs" Walter said as I put the bag on the table as Victor opened the bag and gasped. "Oh it's her! It's really, really her!" he said. "You mean Lady Grey?" I said holding the paper she came with. "I might as well tell you the truth now, I'm not just advancing the cause of science you see, I'm...I'm advancing the cause of love" he said. "Say what?" Walter said. "This...this is Lady Grey, well a bit of her anyway she lived a long time ago in an awful barbaric time and she was the mayor of Bowerstone, some people...well didn't like her very much couldn't see what a wonderful person she really was, they called her a witch and...well they chopped off her head, then they buried her body in three different places" he said. "Yeah we know" Walter said. "But let's not waste time on such awful tales, the second of her is hidden in a tomb between Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh, please find it" he said. "Ok I passed several tombs and Jake knows what she smells like so we can find it easily" I said as we let Victor in the mansion. "That man gives me the creeps and he wants us to collect the body parts of a dead woman that he's in love with? He just made the top of my avoid list" Walter said. "Come Walter, he's just a very lonely and very creepy man who wants us to find Lady Grey body parts for his own creepy pleasures" I said as Walter shivered. "I don't even want to know what he wants to do with Lady Grey" he said as we made our way to Twinblade's Tomb. After fight our way through Hallow Men and casing stupid orbs we found Lady Grey upper body in a coffin as I put it in a bag. "Make sure to wash your hands after this" Walter said. "Yeah no kidding" I said reading the witch spotters note. "Was there any actual prof the she was a witch?" I asked. "I'm not sure all I know is that she dead and was chopped into three pieces" Walter said. "Let's head back the last thing we need to run into out there is another banshee" I said as we left the tomb and made our long trip back to the Bowerstone Cemetery where the door was opened. "Hello anyone home?" I said. "I'm in here! Come in" Victor said as we followed Jake up the stairs and into the hall where I could look over to see the second floor gone and a lab below it as I approached Victor with the corpse. "Oh, wonderful, yes, my poor Lady Grey, what did they do to you? At least your parts ended up in cool dry places" he said. "Yeah lucky her" Walter said quietly as Victor returned his attention to us. "Oh right, yes thank you so much, you two are probably the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, pathetic isn't it?" he said. "Well..."Walter said as I elbowed him before he could finish. "There's...there's only one more part of her left to find and it's in a vault somewhere in Fairfax Gardens" he said. "Good this one actually close" I said. "I'm sure you'll find the right tomb, I'd come with you but...well I try not to go out too much, might run into people" he said. "It's fine we'll be back as soon as we find the head" I said as we left for Fairfax Gardens as I remembered how close it was to the castle. "You okay?" Walter asked seeing my face. "About what?" I asked. "Returning to the place where your sister was murdered" Walter said. "Yeah and I need to see something while were there" I said. "What?" Walter asked. "I need to know what Lucien did with Rose body" I said. "If I were a lunatic that murdered a child I would leave the dirty work to the butler and if I was a stuck up butler I would leave the dirty work for someone who works with dead people" Walter said. "Are you suggesting that Victor might know where Rose body is?" I asked. "I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure Victor might know" Walter said as we reached the gardens. "Ok Jake sniff out the head boy" I said as we followed Jake into one of the tombs. "Inside the tomb was full of darkness and sand as we approached a coffin with a skeleton above it. "Something not right" Walter said. "What?" I asked. "Every other place we been to we were attack by some type of beast, but now nothing at all it seems to easy" he said as I pushed off the lid and pulled out a nasty looking head. "This is what he's in love with?" I said putting the head in the bag as we heard a hissing sound "great you jinxed us!" I said as Giant Beetles appeared. "I'm sorry!" Walter said as we began fighting in the dark against bugs. Once we returned to the mansion with a few scratched we went into the house as Victor called to us "I'm down in the basement everything's ready" he said as Walter turned to me with a questioning look. "What's ready?" Walter asked. "I have no idea" I said as we headed down into the basement and got a better look of this lab as I gave Victor the head. "Oh at last, I never thought this day would come, my sweet lady" he said taking the head and placing it on this weird bed table with lighting rods in it as Walter looked at it. "What exactly are we doing here exactly?" he asked. "You must think I'm some of pervert, a real creep" Victor said. "Yeah no kidding" Walter said but he was too far away for me to elbow. "Ignore him and continue please" I said. "Well I've been in love with Lady Grey for so many years...ever since I found a picture of her, she's been the one woman I could talk to, the one woman who wouldn't turn away from me in disgust and now you're wondering how such an amazing creature could ever love someone like me" Victor said. "That is the total opposite of what I was thinking" Walter said as I sent a little Shock from my finger tips and shocked him enough to shut him up. "How exactly do you plan on…ah bringing Lady Grey back to life?" I asked. "You see this procedure it's not just about reanimating dead tissue, it's also a love spell, oh we'll be so happy, I'll take care of her forever, just like she deserves" Victor said. "Well I hope it works" I said looking over to Walter who was motioning back to the door. "Stand back it's time!" Victor said as me and Jake went by Walter as Victor flipped a switch as green smoke began to appear around Lady Grey body as a horrible smell filled the air. "Oh my god, this guy is insane" Walter said. "Yeah, when the smoke clears we leave" I said as the smoke cleared and the device opened as Lady Grey body was alive with blond hair and pale white hair as she lifted her arms and ross from the table. "No way" Walter said as she stared in shock. "It actually work" I said as Lady Grey looked to me. "She's alive! Oh, my sweet Lady, how do you feel?" Victor asked. "You, you brought me back, you are magnificent" she said pointing at me. "Well, you know...actually it was...it was me who, uh..." Victor said as Lady Grey spoke again. "I have been asleep so long, but now I'm ready to live again and to love for the first time, you are so perfect" she said still looking at me. "Ah Victor what's happening?" I asked. "On no! The love spell makes her fall in love with the first person she...you've got to go now!" Victor said. "No problem, come on Sparrow, let's get the hell out of here" Walter said. "Agreed" I said as we headed back upstairs as we looked down to see Lady Grey turn to Victor. "Oh I hadn't noticed you before you odd little man and yet I find you strangely alluring" Lady Grey said. "My sweet lady, I promise to take care of you always" Victor said as we left the mansion. "That was the creepiest thing I have ever seen" I said. "And she fell in love with you" Walter said. "Yeah don't remind me...wait Rose!" I said turning back and headed inside to see Victor coming up the stairs. "Victor was a girl brought here twenty years ago from Lucien castle?" I asked. "Sorry my father was in charge of the cemetery at the time so if you're looking for people unidentified there is a death record book in my study that you can look at" he said. "Thank you Victor" I said heading up stairs with Walter as we found a large collection of record books. "What should we look for?" Walter asked I saw the list of deaths in the first book. "The time of death is at midnight, and cause of death a gunshot" I said looking through the list of women that died and looked for a girl that fit Rose description. "Hey Sparrow does a girl of around thirteen brought in with a single shot through the heart brought in at midnight of December 15 with pig tails and a pink head band, fit Rose description?" Walter asked. "Yes! Which site is she held?" I asked. "She is in site U grave plot 73" Walter said. "Let's go" I said leaving as Walter grabbed a chisel off the table and followed me out to the cemetery. Once we reach site U me and Walter began looking at the number tombstones as Walter called to me by a patch of flower. "Sparrow I found her" he said as I approached her grave and the sight shocked me. Rose grave was covered in a patch of roses as I looked at her stone and Walter gave me the chisel. "I'll give you some time with her, come on Jake" he said as him and my dog left me alone with my sister as I could almost hear her voice say hello Little Sparrow. "Sorry I didn't come a visit you sis but I didn't know what they did with" I said as I began to use the chisel on her stone and erased number 73 and place her name and some writing as I heard Theresa spoke the words. "Here lies Rose, a sweet independent sister who loved all things and died very young and missed very much by her brother" Theresa said as I felt a tear escape my eye as I quickly whipped it "It's ok to cry Sparrow, and I know your sister wouldn't mind" Theresa said. "I know she wouldn't I cried a lot when I was little" I said. "It's time to get more renown Sparrow" Theresa said. "I know" I said rising from the ground as I touched the gravestone. "I promise Rose I'll avenge you" I said plucking a red rose and placing it on top of her grave as I left to find Walter and Jake waiting for me at the gates as Walter handed me and handkerchief. "Don't let anyone see the hero cry, we have a job to finish" he said. "I know we do" I said taking the handkerchief and whipped my eyes as I handed it back to him.